


A reversal of truth

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean Winchester is an alpha pretending to be a beta in order to get ahead in his company. When he finds himself attracted to none other than omega Castiel Novak, the truth might finally come out.





	A reversal of truth

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So okay, this is part of the 2018 Flipfest hosted on the Profoundbond server and it's the first of it's kind. Basically a Flipfest is a trope reversal and I chose to do ABO dynamics. In this, Omegas are the supreme and Alphas are treated like how omegas usually are in fics. 
> 
> 2\. The Art was done by the wonderful Lotrspnfangirl and I can't get over how much I love it

 

 

 

The note is dropped on Castiel's desk earlier that morning by his secretary. Jo stares at him with wide eyes, a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes that Castiel Novak knows all too well. She's up to something that involves him and it won't be good.

 

“Did you know that apparently there's three alphas working in this building?” Jo plops down on his desk, crossing her legs and staring at the wall ahead of her.

 

“Alphas aren't allowed to work for Sandover. You know that.” Castiel picks up the note and opens it.

 

There's a list of bars and clubs. Alpha friendly clubs that Castiel often tried to visit but never had the time to. Jo's been trying to get him down there for the longest time to find an alpha, believing that maybe if he finds one, he won't be so uptight all the time and might actually let loose a little bit.

 

“They're _allowed._ They're just not allowed to hold positions of power. Which is kind of wrong if you think about it. I've had so many alpha secretaries that have done way better than me when doing my job. I think they need a chance sometimes...”

 

She keeps going on. Jo's always been the one to advocate for alphas to have the same rights. Castiel did too, just not as vocally as her.

 

“Okay, but why did you hand me this?” He holds the folded paper up to her, waving it around.

 

Jo snatches it out of his hand. “Because, they're having an alpha’s night this Friday and I was thinking that maybe you'd want to head on out and see if you could maybe find someone. Look, I'm not exactly saying that you have to, it's just despite them being alphas, they are the only ones that can calm you during a heat and when was the last time that you had a kno--”

 

“Woah! We are not talking about that here, in the office with nosy wolves around.”

 

“I don't think they would care all that much. Most of them hadn't gotten laid in a long time either. And don't get me started on how they look at the alphas in the office. It's like a full course meal with them.”

 

Castiel has noticed. He's done it on occasion, especially during his heat. It's not the most pleasurable of experiences when you're around alphas who can certainly smell it. Castiel's made one too many trips to the bathroom during his heats after catching the whiff of an alpha.

 

“How about we head out Friday?” Castiel quickly says to avoid the awkward conversation with Jo. “I have the day off and we can spend it doing whatever until it's time to head to the clubs.”

 

Jo grins. “Sure. I do need some new boots. My last pair ended up completely messed up.”

 

Castiel shakes his head. He also needed some scent blockers, he felt his heat coming and by Friday it could be in full effect.

 

There's a knock at the door. Castiel quickly looks up and a large grin crosses his face. His partner at Sandover is walking through the doors, holding a stack of papers that Castiel already knows the contents of. The beta smiles at him, grins at Jo and tosses the papers on the desk.

 

“Dean.” Castiel smiles. The beta gives him a small smile before walking back towards the door and out, closing it behind him. Jo lets out a loud laugh.

 

“What the hell was that, Cas?!”

 

“What was what?” Cas feigns ignorance. He knows that he probably gave himself away, his scent always goes from calm and collected to a surge of rushness and excitement whenever Dean was around. He was sure that she smelled the change.

 

“Your scent.. it changed drastically when Dean  walked into the room.”

 

Yeah, she smelled it.

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I don't know. I only get like that around him.”

 

“You mean weird and silent and can't manage more than his name?”

 

“Betas… I don't know Jo. I really don't. He makes me feel things. Makes me see colors sometimes, I mean not literally but you know what I mean.. But I don't really care about Betas all that much. They can't give me what I need. Yes, they make good partners but they can't--”

 

“They don't have a knot. And that's what you want. An alpha that can provide what your biology wants. Other than that, what do you want from them?”  

 

“I'm weird right? I mean, I don't know what kind of life I would have with an alpha. They're not exactly known for doing something with their lives. Most of them are nothing more than brainless oafs who want nothing more than to mate and spread their seed everywhere.”

 

“And you don't want that, Cas? You don't want to have a bunch of alpha babies running around your office throwing stuff on the ground and making your boss angry?”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Hey, first off. I can't have a bunch of alpha babies. And second, even if I could, my life isn't at the point where I would be a good parent to my children. I just want to find a nice alpha that isn't like all the others, who actually want to be in a nice and committed relationship with me and one who doesn't see me as a sex doll.”

 

“Not all alphas are like that.”

 

“Oh really? Have you met the ones that live in my apartment building? I can't walk to the elevator without them hounding on me. The words they say to me, I'm used to hearing that but Jo, I just want a nice alpha. That's all.”

 

Jo stares at her friend., “okay how about Friday when we go out, we try and find you a nice alpha, someone that you can connect with?”

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I know who I want, and you know that omegas and Betas can't be together. Well... we can, but it's frowned upon on some parts of society.”

 

“Don't let them get to you. If you want to be with Dean or any other beta then go for it.”

 

Castiel leans back in his chair. Maybe Jo's right.

 

                    

 

Monday nights weren't the best for Castiel. Besides his early mornings at the office and leaving by four, his nights consisted of mostly him stopping by his favorite Thai place and going home to eat and watch whatever is on television.

 

Tonight wasn't any different.

 

He came home, dropped the bag on the table before pulling off his shirt and tie and plopping down on the couch. There's some show on, an old reality alpha show that Castiel's mother used to make him watch to show him how alphas would treat him.

 

_They're just going to hurt you Cas, they will force you into things you don't want. Make you be someone that you don't want to be. Betas aren't better, Cas... they're second rate Alphas. The only one you can trust is another omega. Alphas and betas are only good for procreation. You can do better._

 

And that show, the show that Castiel hated proved those parts to him. The alphas all competed for the omega's attention.  They went through tricks and whatever else they could to get the omega's attention, to get something out of it from them.

 

Castiel flips the television off, heads towards the kitchen to heat up his food. His mind goes towards Dean, towards his lips, his eyes, the way that they twinkle when Dean laughs at something that someone says.

 

His cock begins to stir; he places a hand over his pants, stroking himself lightly as he thinks about Dean.

 

The beta that his mother would never approve of.

 

Castiel's phone buzzes -- he slips it out of his pocket and stares at the screen. It's Gabriel.

 

 **Gabriel** : Jo told me that you're heading out to some bars on Friday. U couldn't have told me? You know how I feel about alphas ;)

 

 **Castiel** : I didn't think that maybe you would want to come. I mean you do have a mate, how would Ruby feel about you heading down to a bar full of alphas and betas? She wouldn't like that very much

 

 **Gabriel** : aw come on Cassie! Ruby's a very understanding omega. She'll understand. Come on, when was the last time that the both of us hung out?

 

 **Castiel** : Fine. Fine. But don't blame me when Ruby catches you. Just know what you're in for.

 

 **Gabriel** : yeesss! I'll see u there Cassie! And bring that Gorgeous partner of yours.

 

Castiel places his phone on the table and smirks. He didn't even think that Gabriel remembered Dean. They had only met one time when Gabriel had stopped by to deliver his lunch. The whole exchange had been awkward for Dean and even more for Castiel who had to watch his brother flirt with the man that clearly had no interest in what was being said.

 

Maybe he should call Dean and sees if he wants to hang out. Their relationship is nothing more than a work thing but Castiel had always wanted it to be more and he's never pushed Dean or asked if he wanted to hang out with him and his friends. It would be a good time for Castiel to get to know Dean better.

 

 **To Dean:** A few of us are heading to a bar and some clubs on Friday, I know that we have a working relationship but I think it would be nice for you to hang out with us if you want.

 

There's a few dots, letting Castiel know that Dean's typing out a response. He's tapping his fingers against the phone screen, waiting.

 

 **To Castiel:** actually yeah. Yeah I would like that. My brother is in town do you mind if I bring him along?

 

A brother? Dean hadn't mentioned that he had a brother and well, Castiel never asked.

 

 **To Dean:** Yeah! Of course. Bring him along. I'll give you the details tomorrow at work

 

 **To Castiel:** Great.

 

Castiel can't keep the grin off his face as he puts the phone back on the table. At least he was finally hanging out with Dean, even though they would be in a group but either way, he gets to spend some time with Dean.

 

                      

 

Dean stares down at his phone. It was eight at night when he had gotten the text. Dean had just finished dinner, saying goodnight to his brother and falling into bed. He had a long day at work, with his changers beginning to wear off while he made his runs, and he hadn’t been able to get back to his desk until he was done. He was nervous, didn't want his true scent wafting off and someone catching on to what was happening. If anyone knew that he was lying about being a beta, he could lose everything that he held dear.

 

His job, his home. His friends.

 

Castiel had texted him, asking if he wanted to hang out on Friday and Dean won't lie, the little feeling in his stomach just made him all the more giddy. He had had a crush on Castiel for a long time now, since the first day that Dean had walked into Sandover, smelling the omega instantly and knowing then and there that he wanted him.  

 

He just kept his distance. What if Castiel had figured out something was off during a moment of intimacy? What if he turned him in and exposed everything to everyone?

 

Castiel didn't seem like that type of person, yet he couldn't be sure about that… he didn't know the man all that well. And this would be the chance that he needed to get to know Castiel.

 

He texted him back the moment that he figured out that he wanted to go through with it.

 

He just wants to know.

 

So he said yes, also asked if he could bring Sam with him. He would need his alpha brother in case things went bad.

 

Now he has to keep his scent changers on him at all times during the night in case they wear off quicker than he wants them to.

 

                       

 

The following morning, after Dean wakes up, he showers, gets dressed, cooks breakfast for him and his brother and takes his changers before he heads into work.

 

“You alright Dean? You look a little stressed out.” Sam's watching his brother quietly, pushing his food around on his plate.

 

“Just tired. That omega I told you about,”

 

“Castiel?”

 

Dean nods, taking a bite of the bacon and frowning. He didn't cook it long enough, it’s still a little raw to him. “Yeah.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He uh, asked me to hang out with him on Friday.”

 

“Is that something that you want? Dean what if --”

 

“I know. I've thought about that. But I'll keep my changers on me. And I kind of asked him if I could bring you along with me, just in case you know?”

 

Sam nods. “Yeah. I get that. Look, whatever you need, Dean, I'm there for you.”

 

                       

 

Dean's sitting at his desk when Castiel walks into his office. The omega places a piece of paper in front of him.

 

“Why did you give me this?” Dean holds up the paper, noticing an address and the name of the bar on the paper.

 

Castiel looks down, trying his best to avoid making eye contact with Dean. Not that he minds it all that much. Well, he does but he's not going to let it show.

 

“Couldn't you have just texted me the number? That would have been easier?”

 

Castiel grins. “Yeah, I mean I could have and I was going to but I was already in the office and... I realize now that I'm not making any sense.”

 

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. You're not. Is there any other reason that you needed to see me or did you just want to see me?” A sly smile crosses Dean's face -- he's being a bit braver than he usually is and it's not unnoticed by Castiel.

 

“A bit brazen today, huh?”

 

“I'm not hearing a no.”

 

Castiel nods. “Okay, so maybe you're right. Maybe I did want to see you. We barely spend any time together and really, I think it's about time that I change that. Hence the reason for Friday.”

 

“Oh?” Dean quirks an eyebrow. “Is that what the invitation was for? For you and me to get to know each other a little bit better?”

 

“It's all up to you. I mean I would _love_ to get to know you, outside of the office anyway. I don't know how you feel about it.”

 

Dean thinks back to last night, back to the memories of him not wanting to get closer to the omega. The fear that crept inside of him at the thought that anyone could figure out his truth. But it's been four years so far and no one has been the more wise to the situation.

 

“Should we? I mean aren't relationships in the office a bit… uh, taboo as the kids say.”

 

“I don't think the kids say taboo anymore.” Castiel states. “And plus, the rules in the handbook state that as long as we keep it professional and private and it doesn't affect our work then we're free to date whoever in the office. Charlie, down the hall in accounting has been dating Dorothy for the last six months and you could never tell between the two of them. Or… are you more concerned with us? The fact that we're partners and that I'm kind of above you, your superior and if it doesn't work then I'll fire you.”

 

Dean hadn't been _that_ worried about that but now that Castiel has brought it up, his mind is reaching that point.

 

“Cas. I--” He's nervous now, almost shaking, and he hopes that doesn't make his changers wear off quicker and the alpha scent bleed through.

 

“Don't worry about that, Dean. I'm not that kind of person. I won't fire you because our relationship didn't work out that well. I'll be hurt, of course, but I won't hate you because of it. I just want to see whether we can be or what we can be.”

 

Dean sits back in his chair, tapping his fingers against the desk. “And you want to do that? With me?”

 

“Why not? It's not like I have anything to be worried about. You're not an alpha. You're not exactly an omega though but you're not an alpha and that's all that matters.”

 

Dean scrunches up his face.

 

If he only knew the truth.

 

“Yeah. You're right. Right.”

 

“Great!  Then I guess I'll see you Friday night.”

 

Dean waves him off. “See you Friday then.”

 

                     

 

Lisa's handing Dean a piece of pie, completely aware that her ex-boyfriend isn’t paying any attention to what was going on in front of him.

 

“Dean. I have apple pie,” she says, holding up the flakey pastry in front of him. “And some vanilla ice cream to go with it.” No response. She drops the pie back onto the table, standing up and staring him in the eyes. It's just the two of them in his office, having lunch as always. Except it seems that it's more her than him at the moment. “Dean? What's going on with you?”

 

Lisa's known Dean since his first day at Sandover, falling instantly in love with the beta and not looking back. She had fallen, hard, and was even more disappointed when Dean ended things with her. It was hard on her but they remained friends and she was okay with that.

 

Lisa snaps her fingers in front of Dean, grabbing his attention.

 

“What?” Dean looks up at Lisa. “Yeah, sorry. No I don't have any cash on me.”

 

“Good, because that's not what I asked. I asked, what the hell is wrong with you? You didn't want pie. When don’t you want that, Dean, are you okay?”

 

He shakes his head and looks up at her. She's worried. Really worried, and it's about time he lets her know. She wouldn't tell anyone. She wasn't like that and maybe she could help him with what to do. Sam had wanted him to tell the truth, but Dean wasn't so sure.

 

“I'm about to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

 

Lisa leans back, eyes filled with concern for her friend. “Yeah. Of course. Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone.”

 

Dean takes a deep breath. “Good. Because what I'm about to tell you could get me into a lot of trouble.”

 

“Dean, I'm worried.”

 

“Lis. Since the day that I started here I haven't been completely honest. I'm not... I'm not a beta. I've been taking scent changers and I'm actually an alpha. But Lisa you've got to realize that they would never offer me a job that good at Sandover if they knew. All they think alphas are, the stereotype that they put on us… it would never allow me this life.”

 

She nods. “I know. Dean, I know, but why didn't you tell me earlier? I wouldn't have-- I would have helped you. Why now?”

 

“Castiel Novak.”

 

Her eyes widen. “Does he know? Is he blackmailing you?”

 

“No! No nothing like that. We're hanging out Friday and who knows how things will go over. If something happens then he'll know. If we end up together, sleeping together then there's a chance that…”

 

It clicks in her head. “You could knot him and then he would know. What are you exactly worried about Dean? Castiel doesn't seem like the type of person that would turn you in.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’ve heard this tune before but I don't know him all that well outside of work, and even then, Lisa, I've seen the way that he treats alphas, his assistant. He barely looks at her, and when he does he has a scowl on his face. I've liked Cas for a long time and if that conversation is anything to go by, he likes me too. We could have something. But he thinks I'm a beta.”

 

Lisa shakes her head, walking around the table and wrapping Dean in her arms. “I get that, I do. Dean, you have to look on the bright side of this. He likes you for you, I'm pretty sure that your scent has nothing to do with that and even if it does, he still likes you. Just try, okay? If the truth comes out then it does, if it doesn't then it doesn't. There's nothing more or less that you can do about it.”

 

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, yet he couldn't deny that Lisa had some truth to her words.

 

Only he could figure this out on his own. Either the truth comes out or it doesn't.  

 

Time will tell.

  


                                                

                         

 

Friday is here a lot sooner than he’d expected. Castiel's standing in the mirror of his bathroom, fixing his hair and making sure that the bags under his eyes from the last two days of work aren’t showing. It wasn't the most attractive thing and Castiel didn't want Dean to see that.

 

“Are you ready yet?” Jo shouts from the living room, Castiel can hear his television on and some random program plays in the background. “It's almost eight and I want to get there before the boozies do.”

 

“We have plenty of time. It's not as though they're going to run out of drinks.” Castiel shouts back.

 

“You never know that! I've been to a few places where they've run out of drinks.”

 

Castiel looks over himself one last time before turning the bathroom light off and heading into the living room.

 

“If they do run out of drinks at this one we head to the next one.” Really he wants to spend as much time with Dean as he could and if that meant wandering around town looking for bars that still had free booze flowing then so be it. He wouldn't complain at all.

 

“Good because I did want to spend the whole night out. Maybe hit up every place I wrote down on that list.”

 

“We do have work in the morning. I don't think spending a night of drinking would fare well for us tomorrow.”

 

“Correction. _You_ have work in the morning. I have the weekend off thanks to my boss favoring me over everyone else.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Of course. He's your father. Alright, let's go. Dean and his brother are going to meet us there.”

 

“Ah, Dean has a brother?”

 

“An alpha. His name is Sam. I don't know much about him.”

 

“You think Sam's like all the others? Knot crazy and want to knock up any omega that he comes in contact with?”

 

Castiel shrugs. He doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter. This is Dean's brother and he will try to get along with the man as best as he could despite him being an alpha.

 

He wants to make a good impression.

 

                                             

Castiel will admit it, Sam is nothing like his mother told him or what he saw on those television shows. Sam wasn't too crazy about having children yet, in fact it was the last thing he wanted at the moment. He had a mate, a nice girl named Eileen who he spent the better part of two years courting and had been shut down five times before the woman said yes to him for a date.

 

Well, Dean had proved him wrong as well. Not all betas and alphas weren't what his mother told him. He had been wrong this whole time.

 

“I'm gonna hit the dance floor. Dance with me Sammy.” Jo grabs Sam's hand, leading him to the floor before he can get a word in. He throws Dean a look that his brother ignores completely.

 

“Your brother is something else.” Castiel says. “Not what I was expecting.”

 

“Many people say that. My brother isn't like all those alphas that you read about. He's a nice guy.”

 

“I can see that. Really. I guess not all alphas are like what we've been taught.”

 

Dean takes a drink. “Not at all. Anyway. Talking about alphas, would you ever date one?”

 

Castiel shrugs. “Before tonight I would have said no. Tonight however, if I met the right one I wouldn't mind it.”

 

“And what if you found out that a guy that you liked turned out to be an alpha, had been lying the whole time about it. I mean what would you do about that?”

 

Castiel frowns at the question. What was he talking about?

 

“Dean?”

 

“It's just a question. You know, one of those hypothetical questions that people ask on dates.”

 

Castiel forgets the question for a moment, his lips curling into a smile. “Is this a date?”

 

“Do you want this to be a date?”

 

“I don't know. Do _you_ want this to be a date?”

 

Dean looks away quickly, and a sad expression crosses his face. Castiel can see it and it worries him to no end. “Depends.”

 

Castiel quirks an eyebrow. “Depends on what?”

 

_Please tell me yes._

 

“If I told you that I was hiding a secret, one that's better if I tell you now than later. One that could ruin our relationship.”

 

Now Castiel is worried. “Dean…”

 

“Listen to me.” He goes into his pocket and pulls out the changers, tossing them to Castiel, who catches them reflexively. “I'm an alpha. I've been taking these. And if we go any further there's a high chance that you could figure out the truth. I know that you won't tell anyone. At least I hope that you won't tell anyone. However, I felt that this was-- I had to tell you the truth. Whatever's next is up to you. If you tell Mr. Harvelle, then that's your choice. But Cas, I do like you and I wanted to be completely honest with you about this. If you hate me now I understand.”

 

Castiel's silent for a brief second. He doesn't know how to respond to this. His whole world has been turned upside down and now... now he has a choice to make. Either turn in Dean and deal with the repercussions and the chance of never seeing him again... or he can keep silent, let Dean continue his amazing work at Sandover, and they can be happy together.

 

He makes his decision.

 

“Dean. I'm not going to tell. You're an amazing asset to the company. I couldn't imagine you not being on the team. However, the fact that you have to hide, I can't deal with that. I'm going to talk to Mr. Harvelle and see if we can get some things changed.”

 

“You don't have to do that.”

 

“I think I do. It's about time that things change around that place.” He holds out a hand, and Dean takes it, entwining their fingers. “And it starts with you.”

  
  
  



End file.
